Morbid Lullabies
by TheClausYoucan'tsee
Summary: When you've reached your breaking point... There isn't really much else you can do but cry... [ RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. PLEASE R&R]
1. In pieces

People! People! People! I've become addicted to Zelda fanfictions so I'm spamming you all with them, Okay? :T  
Oh, fun-fact, I don't own Zelda K, bai./  
P.S. Please don't hate me for the use of "WELL EXCUSE ME, PRINCESS!"  
I just think it fits this Fic o3o

It was boring, on this particular day, and with Link being forced to stay at Hyrule castle for, you could say 'Official Reasons', He had less then nothing to do, and if there was anything to do, it was most certainly not happening where he was, because when you're locked up in a dark Jail cell in the middle of the afternoon with little more then a blanket and pillow, there really isn't much you CAN do.  
After all, murder is a pretty high charge. Especially when you try and kill the Princess of a Nation little more then thirty seconds after you've committed this terrible act.

In the hero of time's eyes, he had done nothing wrong, for he can't even remember the day he did so.  
Well, not full remember.  
Actually he remembered all of it, just was trying to desperately to forget.  
So, for the past week, he's been sitting on a pile of hay with a blanket strewn over it, wondering how he got here and what in the world he did, and he is still doing that exact same thing right now.  
Just sitting.

"My Princess! I don't think it'd be a good idea to visit the savage! He tried to kill you!"

"Shut up, it is my choice, and for goodness sake, Captain Brown! He needs medical attention!"

"What?! Since when-"

"Since YOU stabbed him straight in the stomach, idiot!"

"Yes, I admit, I DID stab him, but I was only trying to protect you!"

"I can protect myself! Now leave me be!"

The young princess stormed off in the direction of the castle dungeon, leaving her replacement bodyguard frustrated and on the verge of insanity from the trials of protecting this stubborn girl.

As she approached the Hero's cell, she took a bandage from her bag she had casually strewn over her shoulder, and opened the cell door, carefully stepping inside and shutting the door, just in case he was asleep, due to him being stabbed and all.

"Good afternoon, M'Princess..." The hero piped up in a weak and rather dark tone.

"Oh! Link!... You're awake..." The princess jumped slightly, stopping in her tracks "I was just going to see if your wound has healed up and change the bandages..."

"Oh..." Link seemed to trail off, staring at nothing as if it were something very interesting to him.

"Link..." Zelda mumbled under her breath, tiptoeing towards him, she knelt down, then sat, wrapping an arm around him in an attempt to get him too sleep so she could take care of him.

But he just stared.

This was unusual behavior for Link, Zelda could still remember, clear as day, once he had come to the castle, barely breathing, and once he had been bandaged and sowed up, the pain was too much for him to bare, and he just couldn't sleep.  
So Zelda held him, telling him that everything was alright as he cried into her shirt.

And now she was back in that same situation, just without the crying, and without the being hugged Back by Link part.

He just stared off, thinking.

Zelda sighed and just gave up, slipping a small sleeping tablet into his half open mouth, causing him to instantly pass out.

As he lay there, Zelda could truly see what he had been reduced too.  
He had no blade of evil's bane.  
He had no shield that bore the Hylian crest.  
He had no clothes of the Heroes of old.  
He had no Bow meant for the one to save Hyrule.  
He was no more then a peasant.

And his skin... Oh god his chest and skin..  
His chest and torso was covered in scars... He was pale as anything too...  
His wrists were covered in scars...

Had he been... Cutting himself?  
Nonsense, Link would never do a thing like that... I think...

What had he even done? Sure he put an already dying guard out of his misery... And fourteen other guards... and a villager .. Then attacked Zelda..  
Then tried to kill himself...

Okay, now it made sense why he was in jail.

"Link..." Zelda gritted her teeth and clenched her fists "Why?!"

"Because..." A dark shadow had overcome a majority of his face, looking like he was wearing a mask like a superhero would "I wanted too."

It seems the tablet didn't last very long at all..

"Uhm.. Excuse me, Hero?! What did you just say?! You WANTED to kill them?!  
What.. How- why?!"

"Because I wanted."

"I KNOW! YOU JUST SAID THAT, DAMN IT! EVERY TIME I'VE TRIED TO HELP YOU, EVERY TIME! YOU'VE JUST ANSWERED WITH 'BECAUSE I WANTED TO' OR 'THERE IS BEAUTY IN SUFFERING'!  
WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU, LINK!"

"Well, EXCU~UUUSE Me, Princess! I do believe that it is MY OWN decision whether I be good or evil! I never even WANTED to become the so called 'Hero of Time' you know me as today! But I was forced into it by you.. You freaks! The Deku tree pressured me into all of this, then when you.. You, told me about your dream about the dark clouds and the light! It just made me bare the burden even more!  
GAH!  
I... HATE YOU! YOU TOOK MY CHILDHOOD FROM ME! YOU TURNED ME INTO THE MESS I AM TODAY! IT WAS ALL YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU!"  
He had picked her up by the collar of her dress in a raging fit, but she wasn't scared, she just sighed "Link, put me down."

"... Yes Ma'am.."  
As he put Zelda down, he seemed to be on the verge of tears, but the Princess wasn't too comforting, she wanted to be, but just couldn't after the rant he gave her.

"Very well... Link... I'm sorry.." And so she left as quickly as she came, locking the door behind her.

"You have no hope... You never will... And I'm sorry..."

Link, after this, had curled up in the corner of the room, a nervous wreck would be the only way to describe him.  
Crying and shaking and crying even more.  
It was a sad sight to see, if anyone was actually there to see it.  
"... I-I-I'm so sorry.. My Princess.. I.. I didn't mean that... I..." He muttered, biting his lip. "Please... Forgive me... I beg of you..."

Then it all went black.

/ Hey guys hope you enjoyed!

I've been working on this one for a while now and am quite proud ^-^

Chapter 2'll be up tomorrow. Please R&R!


	2. Through Lies

/ Alrighty then, here's chapter 2.  
It's kind of... Graphic, in Link's mental breakdowns during this chapter.. Aheh..  
I DONT OWN ZELDA, OKAY?

When the darkness faded, he was warm, Link wasn't quite sure where he was, or what had happened, but as he regained his senses, he could hear a familiar voice and see a even more familiar face.  
And through the blurriness and the ringing, he could hear these words be mused;  
"Hush little baby..."  
He grew tired.  
The Princess brushed his hair from his face.  
"Don't say a word..."  
He grew even more tired.  
The Princess huffed, lifting him up slightly.  
"Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird..."  
He began to sleep once more.  
The Princess smiled.  
"And if that mocking bird don't sing.."  
The Princess teared up.  
"Mama'a gonna buy.. Y-you a diamond ring..."  
The Princess started crying.  
"And if that diamond ring don't shine..."

Then there was just silence.

"Hero..."  
The Princess got up, gently lifting Link and taking him back to his cell.  
"Now.. You're all fixed up... Just please... Link, please..."  
She leant him against a wall for a moment, fixing up the pile of hay so it would be somewhat more comfortable for him, then placed the filthy old rag of a blanket he had over it, along with his pillow.  
"That should be good enough... You can sleep for a few days now, I suppose..."  
Zelda then dragged the hero over, making sure not wake him, and placed him on her makeshift bed, placing a soft, clean, and overall warm blanket she had brought from her own room over him.  
".. It's time for you to go to sleep...  
Goodnight, Hero..."  
And then she left.

Link slept for days straight after this, and every night, no matter what, the Princess would come in and sing him the same, Morbid Lullaby.

When the hero finally decided to awake, he was still drowsy as anything, shaking uncontrollably due to nightmares, nightmares and more nightmares.

After a few hours of just laying there, talking to himself, Link got up and sat against the wall, not even noticing the blanket that had belonged to the Princess.  
It was no surprise about what he did after, which was talk to himself.

Much to Link's dismay, the Princess didn't have time to visit him this day, and so he sulked in the corner for a majority of it, and in the end he just crawled back into bed and curled up under the blankets, just staring at his hands.  
"... These hands... aren't mine, are they?"

His hands were rough, and scarred.  
The blood of many a battle upon them, washed off but never truly gone.  
He had the hands of a solider, someone who protected the land.  
Of course, through the ruse he had convinced himself of, his hands were soaked in the blood of everyone and everything.  
The blood of Hyrule.  
The only reason the land was there, was because of Link.  
Without him, and his hands, nothing would've happened and Ganondorf would be king right now...

But alas, in the mind of the hero, he was no better then his worse enemies...

Had he really snapped like that?  
Had he really killed so many people?  
Had he really tried to kill Zelda...?  
Zelda... Of all people.. The one he respected most..  
The one he loved.  
Of course, he wasn't going to admit it, and he didn't even know it.

But then, he snapped out of the trance his hands caused and cursed himself for the whole ordeal.  
"Fuck..." He muttered "I'm such a lowlife piece of shit..."

And that's when it happened;  
he started sweating.  
His head hurt like anything.  
And overall he had no clue what was going on anymore.

Slamming his head against the brick wall, he yelled like a madman, having a complete panic attack after coming to his senses and realizing what he had actually done.  
"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, WHY?!"  
He slammed his fists and face onto the floor, crying, and his head now bleeding.  
"WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY."

After a few minutes of this, he did something really stupid.  
So stupid in fact, that when Zelda caught him in the act she couldn't even speak.

And what was this act, you ask?  
You'd think it obvious.  
He had fashion a knife out of some rock, and was about to slit his wrists, guilt and regret surging through his body.

"Link..." The Princess, who had arrived just in time, was horrified, the sight forever seared into her mind. "..."  
Gasping, she covered her mouth with her hands, then charged at and tackled him.  
"STOP THIS BEHAVIOR RIGHT NOW, HERO!"

Link retaliated by falling to the ground and thrashing about like a dying blowfly, blood pouring down his face, he soon calmed down, staring idly at the wall.

The Princess fell onto the hero, balling her eyes out and gripping into his rag of a shirt.  
"Link... Please.. Stop this..."

And it seemed he did.  
The Princess then smirked, a small chuckle under her breath.  
"I apologize, my hero, but it seems you're totally insane.  
And you know what we do with people who are insane?  
We make them crack and diminish them to nothing."  
Another chuckle could be heard as she dragged Link back onto his pile of hay, carefully brushing the hair from his eyes.  
"Tomorrow we're gonna get you all cleaned up, and you're going to become a gentleman."  
With that, she walked out of the door, locking the door behind her.

A few minutes passed of Zelda just standing outside the door of the cell, but eventually, she left, walking quickly down the corridor with an evil smile across her lips.

"You're Mine now, Hero of Time."

/ Oooooooo~ Cliffhanger :D  
My aim for this chapter was to make Link and Zelda seem like overall dislikable people, and through the next chapters completely warp both characters.  
Please don't let that put you off the story ._. Eheh...  
Anyhow, sorry for this chapter being kinda short, I'm writing this on iPod soo.  
I should have chapter 3 up soon as possible, depending if I have internets or not.  
Anyhow bai :D please R&R!


	3. Cuts and Bruises

/ ALRIGHTY! Here's chapter 3~.  
It is probably gonna be quite short, and just an explanation of what's going through Link's Head, a few flash backs Ect.  
And no, unusual guest, Zelda won't be raping Link anytime soon xD  
(By the way, thoughts'll just be like someone talking without the speech mark thingos, so yeah, don't get confused, I just can't use italics.)  
Also, this'll have a reference to my other fanfiction Epona's Song, just so you know, so if you wanna really understand this go and read that.

I can't believe it!  
Why has she dressed me up like this?!  
In a suit, all tidy and shit like that...

It just isn't me... I'm more..  
I really don't know what I am anymore...  
Y'know what?  
I'm not sure I am anything... Just a lost child stuck in the body of seventeen year old mass murdering psychopath..

Where am I... Why am I doing this?  
Who am I anymore?!

Link sighed as he looked in the mirror,  
The reflection he saw was not his own..  
It was someone who was the lowest of the low..  
Dark bags under his eyes.. He looked strange in these neat clothes..

His hair too... It'd actually been brushed... And it looked different..  
When he looked in the mirror, it wasn't the hero of time looking back.. It was his incarnation of the devil...

Eventually, after a hour of looking into the mirror, Zelda approached him, a rather sour look upon her face.

"Hero."

"Yes, M'Princess?"

"Why are just standing there like that?"

"..." He gave no reply.

"Answer me now, Hero."

"..." He still gave no reply.

"LINK, ANSWER ME IMMEDIATELY!"  
Zelda slapped him across the face, but he still have no reply.

"... Very well... " she huffed. "You'll be coming to Lon Lon Ranch with me, I have an organized meeting with Talon about the Milk Deliveries."

Link instantly piped up, seeing this as his chance to escape. "Of course I will, M'Princess!"  
He tried to sound enthusiastic about it, but it just came out as bleak sarcasm.

"Good." She praised, fixing his hair which had strayed from it's former neatness.

Upon arrival at the Lon Lon Ranch, Link had been given a tiny bit of freedom to walk around at his own will and say hello to Malon and the horses Ect.

Although all he really did was go pat the horses, finding comfort in it, then sat outside the farmhouse while Zelda, her bodyguards, and Talon discussed Milk, Finances and important things like that.

That's when Malon walked past.  
"Link?"

"Huh...?" He lifted his head.

"You look terrible..." She bent down in front of the former hero, brushing some hair from his face.

"... Yep." He coughed, staring at the Ranch Girl with dead eyes.

"... Their meeting won't be ending anytime soon... Come on, Fairy Boy, let's go inside and I'll make some tea, okay?"

Link gladly accepted, a small smile on his lips.  
He wouldn't admit it, but he felt happy for once...  
He always felt happy around Malon, she was like a sister to him...

The two entered Malon's room, separate from the rest of the house and was just above the Cucco coop.  
Link knew this room all too well..  
He had stayed there for at least two weeks during his adventure.. He'd nearly died and Malon had found him and nursed him back to health..

"... So then, Link.."  
She sat down at the table with him, placing two steaming cups of tea in front of herself and the hero.  
"Where've you been the past month?"

"..." Link sighed. "Do you really want to know...?"

"Link, honestly! I've been worried sick about you!  
I mean... You're always getting yourself hurt... now you look terrible.. And it seems that Our Princess has forced you to take the path of someone you're not... Just.. Please.. Explain."

Link went silent, debating wether it would be a wise idea to tell Malon what had been happening or not.

"Link..." She clenched her fists, then grabbed his sleeve, pulling it up.  
"WHAT ARE THESE SCARS?!  
Have... Have you been cutting yourself...?"

The hero remained silent.

Five or so minutes passed before he answered.  
"I'm sorry, Malon..."  
And then he broke down crying.

Malon had a bit of a astound look before wrapping her arms around the hero.

"It's okay, just let me know what's been happening...  
I want to help you, Link..."

And so he explained it to her in every little gruesome detail.

"... So you killed 15 guards.. A civilian... And attacked Princess Zelda... Then were placed in the castle dungeon... And then Zelda made you wear a suit and come here.."

"I'm a monster, I know... You can hate me if you want..."

"Link..." She took a hold of the hero's hand. "I could never hate you..."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it, silly..."  
Malon gently caressed Link's scarred and tattered wrist.  
"And I'm not going to let you hurt yourself anymore...  
Now then... Drink up, and after that let's get you fixed up, okay?"

"... Thank you..."  
And so the two sat, sipping at their mugs of tea, and in their minds both wanting to kill the Princess for her actions.

After they had their drinks, Malon and Link decided to find a way to hide him, and he could stay at the ranch a while.

"Come with me, Fairy boy.."

Malon guided Link past the horses and into a small room surrounded by crates.  
"You can hide in here, just gotta move these crates..."

And so, Link moved them and crawled into a room at the back..  
It was familiar to him, it was a heart piece location, as far as he could recall..

"I'll move them away once they've given up on looking for you, okay?"

"Alright."

And so, Malon moved them back to how they were and waited for the Princess and her Cohorts to leave.

Of course, the Hero and the Ranch Girl's plans did not go very well.

And so, the hero was dragged by a guard all the way back to the castle, and once again thrown into his cell.

Malon, annoyed at her failure, stood just outside the ranch, sighing.  
"I'll come visit you sometimes... Okay?"

Link, in the meantime, was doing his best at ripping his clothes off.

In the end he only really had his shirt, which was about ten times too big for him, and his boxer shorts.

He sat against the cold brick wall, slamming the back of his head against it repeatedly; "Damn it..."

After a while, Link became rather bored, so naturally, he got up and stared out the window.

Not exactly the most thrilling activity a person can preform, but nethertheless, something to do.

Eventually, he sat down again and passed out.

And once more, the Princess came in and repeated her morbid lullaby.

/ Alright, that was chapter 3, it'll take me a LONG time to get chapter 4 up, but don't worry I'll still be continuing the story~.  
Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R!


	4. I hate you

/ Alright, here's chapter 4, served up on a silver platter.  
It's gonna get kind of weird from here on out so yeah...  
And depressing too.. Ahehehehehhee.  
ANYWAYS, let's begin!  
(By the way, I thought I'd do a little experiment and do some of this in Link's point of view make sure to tell me if you liked it and I'll use it more often! :D )

So then... This is how it's turned out, is it?  
I'm back in my dank little cell with nothing but the shirt on my back..

I don't see how the actual fuck people can think that locking a so called 'insane' person such as myself in a small room with little to no light in it will help in any way possible..  
Aren't utter darkness and inclosed spaces meant to reduce sanity?

Guh, but who am I kidding.. This was our fair Princess's idea after all... Sticking me in here...

... Heh.. Now that I think about it, the darkness has kind of a homey feel to it...  
But then again, I am supposedly insane, weird, crazy, whatever you wanna call it...

...

I can't tell if it's been months or years since I did what I did to get me locked up in here in the first place..

... It's all a blur to me, I can remember it clear as day.. But at the same time, it's like my mind was blank throughout my entire massacre..

Sadly... What I seem to remember most is it being clear as day...

Me, the Hero of Time, Hyrule and anything else the Princess can add to my title, actually doing something as... As disgusting as that...

I'm a disgusting person...

But.. As I said... I'm insane...

When I went off the deep end I jumped right in with both eyes closed...

And it was all because of her...  
That evil, evil woman...

I always hated her... Not sure why...

She made my entire life utter misery..  
Misery beyond comprehension..

But, like a good lap dog, I did my master's bidding... And again, like any good lap dog, in the end I turned around and bit them.

Because that's what I am... A lap dog...

I was always that orphan, "No Fairy" kid who was just given the job because I was conveniently there to accept it... Well in my mind anyways..

And then... I grew to become a lap dog for the royal family of Hyrule..

Just a pet, something for entertainment, something they could throw a stick or frisbee at in the backyard when there was nothing to do, something they could make fetch their slippers and the newspaper every morning with the click of their fingers...

Why did I succumb to that... I just wanted to lead a normal life..

I never wanted all the fame and publicity that goes along with being the great hero...

But.. I got it anyway...

I'm tired...  
I think... I think I'm gonna sleep now...

Oh wait, I forgot, I don't sleep.  
It's too hot... And too cold to even bother trying..  
Hell, some straw and a blanket isn't exactly a bed, so why should I sleep on it?  
Because that bitch Princess told me to?  
Because she thinks I deserve treatment like this?!

I should've been executed, for fucks sake...!  
Oh for the love of Naryu, what does she want now?

"Link."

"Yes, M'Princess?"

"..."

"Well, M'Princess?"

"... " She sighed, and Link became irritated.

Naturally, that didn't go well.

"WELL?! ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!"

"Do not speak in that manner toward me, Hero!  
I am royalty!"

Link laughed mockingly and impersonated her words; "Don't speak ta' me like that because I'm special!  
HAH! ZERO FUCKS GIVEN, M'PRINCESS!"

"Do not curse in the presence of a Princess!" She scolded him, lightly smacking him upside the head.

Link snarled.  
"So what if I cuss? I've been doin' it since I was what? 12?!"

Then, his own mind did what it wanted.  
He grabbed her by the wrist tightly, staring at her eyes.

Zelda squeaked and grimaced in pain.  
"H-hero... Put me down immediately!"

"NO!" He seemed to fill with anger, gripping her wrist even tighter, it was a surprise it hadn't broken yet.

"... You're insane!" She scoffed through gritted teeth.

"AND PROUD OF IT!" He let her go, the Princess falling to the floor then running outside his cell, locking the door behind her, of course.

Huh, served the fuckwit right...  
Who does she think she is, anyway?  
Tellin' what to do like that... Well...

I don't know anymore, as I said, I'm tired... My thoughts don't make sense to me, even.  
But then again, I am insane.

After a few hours, the Princess returned, barging into the Hero's cell and slapping him.  
"LINK, WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?!"

"Oh I don't know, I've been stuck in UTTER DARKNESS FOR A MONTH, AS IF THAT'S HELPED!"

"Since when do you have power over me, Hero?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe since I snapped your wrist."

"... You're despicable."

"No fucking shit."

"Come with me. Now."

"Why the fuck should I?"

"You need a bath..."

"So now you're being all nice to me, eh?"

"I'm not being nice, I'm stating that you lack personal hygiene."

"Again, Zero fucks given."

"Just come with me, Hero."

"Oh Naryu.. Fine."

And so the hero known as Link, got up and followed the Princess towards the bathroom.

I have no idea why I need a bath, I thought I smelt fine, but I am insane after all, so you can't expect much more from someone as far off the deep end as I am...

Seriously, what the heck as happened to me.

I'm sitting here letting that stupid Princess wash my hair for me, butt naked in a bathtub.

Oh for the love of Faroe why.  
Why.  
Why.  
This is just so fucking stupid.  
She's washing my hair.

Well... It makes sense why I don't like a 'Pretty' girl washing my, because I'm supposedly insane.

"Link, how long has it been since you bathed?"

I look down at the now brown bath water.  
"I don't know, seven years and one month, maybe?"

"Stop being such a idiot."

"Look who's talkin', fuckwit."

"I told you not to curse..."

"Like I care."

"You have no hope, hero."

"Just pass me a fricken' towel."

And so she did, and the hero got out of the bath, wrapping the towel around himself.

"Your clothes are here... I'll turn around."

"Like I give two shits if you see me naked."  
And so, too add to the whole experience, he got dressed, then limped his way back to his cell.

The Princess hadn't noticed that before... It seemed the hero had a limp...  
My, oh my..

/ Hey, hope you guys enjoyed!  
Please R&R make sure to read Epona's song I need more feedback on it ;_; xD


	5. I love you

/ ALRIGHT! Here it is, after oh so many days, THE FIFTH CHAPTER OF MORBID LULLABIES!  
Please still be checking up on this story, Unusual Guest ;-; your feedback really helped.  
Anyways, won't be updating as much due to school and such~!  
Thanks for reading this shit, and please R&R!  
On another note, there'll be more of Link's POV, I enjoyed writing as him. c:

Naryu, please kill me now..

I mean, I..

I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE IT ANYMORE!  
Every time I try, I fail, I just can't understand people..

It hurts me, and then I hurt them..  
And I don't want that... I never wanted that..

I never wanted any of this..  
To be famous, or respected.. Or a cold blooded murderer for that matter...

... That's it...

I don't deserve a place in all of Hyrule..

I'm gonna be stuck in this fucking cell for the rest of my life anyway... So why not end it here...

Where's my belt got to...

In the meantime of Link's not-so-newfound suicidal intentions, Our Fair Princess Zelda was on her way to visit The so called 'Great Hero'.

But, of course, when she got there, she saw something that had seared into her mind..  
She knew Link was suicidal.. Just... She didn't expect him to do something like this...

"Link..." She brought a hand to her lips, staring at the sight..

Last time she'd saved him... But... Was she too late this time round?  
Was her hero truly gone..?

No... He couldn't be...

Link's limp body fell from the rope and onto the cold floor of the prison cell with a thunk.  
The Princess immediately pulled him close, stroking his hair.  
Why...?  
Why had he done this...?

Was he dead?  
Was he alive?

Had the Princess, this time, saved the Hero?

Only time could tell..

Zelda wasn't sure why but.. She felt regretful..  
Was this her fault...?

No, he brought this upon himself...  
He was the one who killed so many..

He's the little bastard who had a drinking problem at 17!

God damn it.. This was her fault, wasn't it...  
After a few hours, he began to awake, curled up in Zelda's arms, at first, he just stared up at her sleepily, a peaceful look upon his face.

When he came back to reality, the first thing Link did was freak out and hide in a corner.  
"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME, YOU MONSTER."

"Link, I just saved your life.."

"SO WHAT?!.. I DIDN'T-" his sentence was cut short by nearly suffocating from nothing, he was laying on the ground choking on his own spit and blood.

Zelda pulled him back into her arms, patting his back and wiping some blood from his cheek with her thumb.  
It saddened her to see him like this, to tell the truth...  
"Stop this.. Please, Link... You need to stop."

"... Why should I?  
If I'm as 'insane' and 'off the deep end' as you say I am then why... Why should I stop?!  
Why did you save me..  
I-I don't deserve to live anymore, damn it...  
I'm a monster..."  
The hero gave up and broke down crying, coughing and sputtering as he did so...  
"Can't... Breath.."

"Because I love you."  
Zelda cooed, trying to calm him as she did what she could to make him breath once more.

Why... Why was he doing this?  
He...  
She wasn't going to allow this.

Link froze at her words.  
How was he going to respond to.. To that?!

She.. Loved him?

But...  
No.  
No.  
That isn't how supposed to be!

Link started freaking out.  
Majorly.

"YOU LOVE ME?!  
ALL THIS... YOU'VE THROWN ME IN JAIL, TORTURED ME, MADE ME INTO SOMETHING I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT AND MADE MY LIFE A LIVIN' HELL, AND NOW YOU SAY THIS?!"

He was still frozen, on his hands and knees with a million thoughts going through his head at once.

Zelda sighed, sitting in front of Link as he collapsed on the floor.  
Still utterly frozen.  
The Princess stroked his cheek, a sad smile on his face.

"You really have fallen off the deep end, haven't you, Hero?"  
And with that, she kissed him.  
And he froze even more.  
And she left.

Hours... Days.. Seconds.. Minutes.. God knows how long passed while he laid on the floor.

What had just happened?  
Why was he even alive...

He crawled to the corner of the room and hugged his knees, all colour lost from his face and a empty look in his eyes.

What just happened...  
He loved her?!  
And he'd...

The hero broke down, and started crying like a little lost child.  
"... Please... Din... Naryu... Faroe..

LET ME DIE."

His wish was never granted, and probably never would be.  
And he knew it.

He coughed a few times and continued to sit, and be basically frozen, and waited for the sun to rise and set and for the Princess to visit him.

But that never happened.  
Instead, he just sat there, mumbling and fidgeting and rocking back and forth.  
And as the sun began to rise, and a few hours later, he played Ocarina.  
He just played.  
He had no idea why... Or how he still even had the thing... This.. Putrid thing..  
It belonged to the Princess, didn't it...,

He looked at it in disgust and threw it against the wall in an attempt to smash it, but all was for nought as it just bounced off the bricks and skidded across the floor.

"I want Malon..." He mumbled to himself as he hid his face in his knees.  
"... She.. She's nice to me..."

That's it.  
Malon.  
If he played his cards correctly, next time Zelda visited him, he could visit Malon.  
Maybe he could even get a job at the ranch and play out his time doing community service..

Yes...  
He was onto something.  
He could live life how he wanted too.. If he could convince the Princess of it, that is.

And so, he waited for her to come visit him, and when she did, he tried to convince her to let him visit Malon, and after a bit of reasoning she agreed and Link, under supervision, of course, set off for Lon Lon Ranch.

Everything was going to plan.

About a half a kilometre away from the ranch, he turned on the guards watching him and broke their necks.  
Seemed he hadn't lost his touch, but it also seemed he didn't notice one of them had speared him in the back, nearly killing him in the process.

But he shoved it off and made his slow way towards the ranch, a trail of blood behind him, and when he entered the ranch, he just collapsed, his white poor-excuse of a shirt stained red and his feet- and whole body for that matter- was covered in dirt and mud, due to falling over and the fact that it had rained during the night.

Malon heard a loud 'thump' outside and, naturally ran to see what it was.

It was Link.

So her Fairy Boy was now a jail escapee, Eh?

Seems he'll be staying with her again...

She sighed...

"Link, you little idiot, always gettin' yourself hurt..."  
And with that she picked him up, well, more dragged him, and placed him on the bed she had inside her quaint little farmhouse, beginning work on his wounds.

"Where is Link?"

"I'm.. Not sure."

"Where are the guards that were watching him?"

"I don't know, my Princess."

She thinned her eyes, clenching her fists as she stared into the empty cell.

"Find him."

/ Okay so that was chapter five, sorry if it wasn't as good as previous chapters, I haven't been able to update in a long time, or write for that matter.  
Bye.  
Please R&R.


	6. Memories

/ This is chapter six.  
It isn't a very nice chapter as *spoiler* will be *spoiler* by *spoiler* and then it all *spoiler*.  
I wrote this during and after my Mum and her Boyfriend fighting, and it turned a bit violent so this is the reason it's dodgy as fuck, and probably pretty morbid, it goes into Link's thoughts throughout his adventure.  
I'm still pretty shaken up ._. I hate fighting.. I mean, I love beating people up... You didn't hear that.. Ahah.. But yeah, y'know what I mean.  
Also, I have a small request if anyone's up for it~.  
I need a new cover, as I plan for this story to go for a LONG time.  
I was wondering, since I fucking suck at drawing on my iPad, could someone make one for me? C:  
Just PM a link or something if you do, or if you wish email me at garryblueroses , M'kay?  
Alright, now for the story.  
Enjoy~.

It was different, being out of jail.  
He was sitting.. In CLEAN clothes in an actual house with the person who he'd come to know as his best friend.  
Yet he was miserable.

What if he were to be found out and Malon got executed for harbouring a criminal?  
Much less some stupid farm boy no-fairy kid orphan WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT.

Did he say that out loud?  
Fuck...

Link sat back down in his chair as Malon burst out into laughter at his sudden outburst.

How was she so... Calm?

"A-apologies..."

"Eh~ 'dun worry, Fairy Boy~ I found it rather hilarious to tell the truth~."

"But-... Alright.."

"Hey, Link.."

"Mhmm?"

Malon placed a hand to his shoulder, a sad smile on her face.  
"Please.. Try'n cheer up, for me...?"

The would-be hero gulped, sweating slightly.  
He was just so.., depressed.. All the god damned timed.. How could he cheer up?!  
Of course.. What would Malon do to him if he didn't..?  
He'd already been hit, smacked and pummelled with a frying pan that day just for seeming slightly upset or even trying to get up when Malon said he wasn't allowed to due to his wound.

Goddesses Malon has some bad anger issues..  
But that's just who she is.

After about five minutes of pondering his own words, he said something.  
"I'll try."

Malon smiled at him sheepishly, sipping at the glass of chocolate milk she had in front of her.  
"So t'hen, Fairy Boy."  
She put her cup down, smirking.  
"What brings you to my fair ranch?  
I know I shoulda asked this quite a while ago, but you were out cold 'alf the day, y'know?  
And it's a tad difficult to communicate with someone when they're half asleep and delusional.."

Link froze.  
What was he going to say?!  
Think, Link! THINK!

"Uh... I-I... I..!"

"Well, Fairy Boy...?"

"I...!"  
And with that, he fainted on the ground.

"LINK!" Malon ran to him, resting his head in her lap, she waited for him to wake and calmly sipped at her drink.

"Damn." She mumbled. "I'm never gonna get a moments peace with Fairy Boy 'ere, am I..."

After a few hours, Link awoke to a sleeping Malon and couldn't help but to smile, yet, as soon as he tried to get up she frowned, rather clearly saying the words; "Move and I swear you're going to walk away with a lot more then a half healed stab wound, Fairy Boy."

They sat and talked for a long while after that, and then for another while and a few hours later it was time to sleep.  
As Link lay on the couch with a blanket lazily thrown over him, he began to remember just why he hated The Princess Zelda so much, and what was exactly going through his head during that time, and as he closed his eyes, it all came flooding back in a rush, all this suffering and hatred that he had kept locked up for years now.  
And it disgusted him, to think about who he used to be...

Years ago, a lone boy, of eleven years and six months, sat a top a mountain.  
He was skinny, and pale and rather depressed looking, and as he sat he contemplated why he was doing this.  
I mean, he's only a child! Why should he have to save Hyrule?  
Idiots... They're all idiots.  
Everyone but him.  
The boy stood up and placed a hand on the hilt of the sword that rested on his back, taking it out he stabbed himself in the arm.  
Why, you ask?  
So he could go visit the Lon Lon Ranch and play with his friend Malon.  
So he could find peace, something rather rare for those destined to save Hyrule.  
As he made his was down to the field and the village and everything else, he wondered why he bothered, and then he realised.  
It was because of Hatred.  
Pure and utter Hatred.  
He hated The Princess and Hyrule, taking him from his life in the Kokiri forest and making him do all this work..  
Why couldn't Impa do it or something?!  
But all that aside, he understood his duties and did as told.

Seven years later, the same boy stood, battered and bruised, outside what was left of the Hyrule Castle Town, and thought the exact same thoughts he had as a child.  
Why was he doing this?  
Why... Why.. Why..  
All he could see was him doing a pointless job for someone that probably doesn't even exist anymore.  
He had some stalker person he couldn't tell the gender of named Sheik following him everywhere he went, he had missed out on his childhood and he was depressed.  
Hell... He should just go let the redeads eat him... But alas.. The Hero had a job to do, so he did it.

When Link awoke, Malon was next to him, staring down with a sad expression.  
"... Link.. You.. You just died."

He immediately sat up, shocked.  
"WHAT?!"

"You just died..."  
She reached out with a shaky hand to pet his hair.

"... I died...?"  
He stared at his lap, frozen, he then slumped back down.

"... Yeah... I thought I'd lost you for good..."  
Malon cradled him slightly, seeming like she was about to cry.

"...I.. I'm.. I'm sorry.."

Meanwhile, The Princess was still contemplating how to find Link, and eventually figured it out.  
He MUST be at the Lon Lon Ranch, there's no other explanation..  
"I should let him have a moments peace though.." She mumbled to herself. "Then he's mine, and I shall make him suffer... If I can bring myself to do so.."

/ THANKYOUFORREADING  
R&R and remember if you can maketh a cover email me ah garryblueroses .  
Actually email me if you just wanna contact me, if you wish to, I don't mind.  
Anyhow my hand hurts now so BYEEEE~!


	7. Surrender

I almost never write down my thoughts, so don't ask why I am now.. Actually, this is probably the first time I've ever done it in all my eighteen years.  
My name is Link, and I am The Hero Of Time.  
I do not deserve that title, yet I still use it as my own.

These words, shall be my last, for today is the day I give myself up to the law, and accept my fate.  
Which is most likely Execution.

I shall get up in the middle of the night and make my way to the castle, and Zelda can do whatever the hell she wants with me.  
To Malon;  
I'm sorry, and I promise.. If I'm ever freed, the first thing I'll do is come here and we're getting married, I'm so sorry, but I don't want you in danger, you've brought me back from the brink of death so many times, and as selfish as this may seem, I am thanking you.  
To Navi if I ever see you again;  
You listen.  
To Hyrule;  
I'm sorry.

/ Hello there, everyone.  
And welcome, to the seventh and final chapter of Morbid Lullabies.  
To answer your question they were fighting over money, the fact that I have asperger's and they can't accept it, and who gets the last of the bourbon, but recently they thought again, and once more it was over me and this time it ended in a stabbing.  
To answer your other question; google.  
This chapter shall be longer then the others, and after I'll be writing another story, I've had this next idea in my head for a while now, and I'll be getting it up about a week after this one is over, so keep a watch on my profile, Unusual Guest, I think you'll rather like it, the gist of it is Link is a crippled musician living in castle town, it's set a bit after Twilight Princess, but I don't wanna spoil too much, if I don't get it up its because I either got another idea or am too busy to write it.  
Anyhow, thanks for all your reviews and ideas on this story, Unusual Guest and everyone else who's read this story or reviewed, I've been going through some tough times at the moment and writing and listening to Heat Haze Days repeatedly has basically been the only thing keeping me sane.  
This is the last thing I'll be writing as an author note, because I don't wish to ruin the ending, again, thanks for everything, and see you guys on the flip side!  
P.S If you wanna contact me email me at Garryblueroses gmail . Com  
Just remove the spaces, FanFiction cut it out last time./

Link stood up from his chair, a piece of paper with his messy handwriting scrawled across it in his grasp.  
Walking quietly over to Malon, who was currently asleep,he kissed her forehead and stared at her, a sad little half smile on his face.  
"Goodbye, Malon.."  
He really didn't want to leave... but he had no choice..  
And with those words, he placed his note down on her bedside table and walked off, once more donning his Green hat and tunic with sword on his back and shield in the same place.  
If he was going out, he was going how he was best known, with the title of Hero.

It took no more then ten minutes for Link to ride through Hyrule Field and then through castle town.  
For once, he was riding on Epona.  
He had no idea why he chose to ride Epona, but... He just wanted to go back to the way things were.  
If he died, he died.  
If he lived, he lived.  
If he ended up dying of injuries after living months upon months in utter pain, then that's how he died.  
If he killed himself after feeling immense guilt run through his head, then that's how he died.  
If he died.  
He died.  
And Link accepted that like a gift.  
To tell truth, he wanted to die.  
This was his fate, and he wasn't going to change it.

Upon arrival at the castle, he dismounted Epona and ran inside to see The Princess sitting on her throne, she immediately caught sight of him and smiled, watching him like a hawk.  
"Hero."

"Princess."

He stared intently back at her, not blinking, and a firm look on his face.  
Link bowed, and dropped his sword and shield, placing them in front of him and staying in a knelt position.

"... Such manners.. Where did you get them?"  
She chuckled, a smirk on her face.  
"So I take it you're surrendering?"

Link nodded, still not moving, still not speaking.

Zelda's expression, the look in her eyes, turned to one that couldn't be described, it was as if she was possessed or something.  
Taking her own sword, she stood up, her expression softening into that that could almost be pity.  
Walking towards him, she gently tapped him on the head with the blade.  
"Very well... You are now property of the Royal family of Hyrule.  
You are mine."

This made Link angry, he hadn't... No.. He had promised Malon!  
"No!"

"Why are you objecting all of a sudden? You are aware that if I wanted to I could kill you right here, aren't you?"

There was silence.

"Well..?"

Link stumbled to his feet, standing strong against the Princess's iron gaze.  
A smirk crossed his face, and he laughed, arms crossed.  
"Well EXCU~SE Me, Princess! All I want to do is live my life, I'm a tad engaged as of whenever Ma-... Uh.. Whenever my girlfriend reads my letter to her, so I don't think she's going to be too happy if you go stealing me away from her."

Zelda raised an eyebrow, rather shocked as his sudden will to speak, or more accurately, defy her.  
"Oh...?"  
Then a sinister smile came across her lips, her gaze matching Link's own, and it broke his spirit.  
He knew what she was about to say.

"Link, she will not be reading your letter.  
I have it right here."  
And that she did, holding it up, same handwriting, same crumpled up paper, same half written shopping list on the back.

"... What have you done wi- AAAGGGH."  
Before he could finish his sentence, injury seemed to overwhelm him, falling to the ground and screaming in pain.

Zelda gasped, running to his side, guards idly standing as if nothing at all had happened, and then he saw a haze, a blonde haze that smelled sweet smells of flowers that made him sick to his stomach, soft hands caressing his face with a sickening touch, and then it was all black, and there was no more haze, no more disgustingly beautiful scents, there was only black, and nothing.

Hours, days, minutes, god knows how long passed, and he found himself laying in a bed much softer then he was used too, and what seemed to be water dripping down his face, the feeling of something tracing along his bare chest that could be none other then the hand of the princess, dabbing at his forehead with a wet washcloth.  
He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't open his eyes.  
He was frozen, fatigue encasing every inch of his body.  
All he had was his mind, to think random thoughts and wonder where he was and who it was that was by his side at the current time.  
Eventually, he opened his eyes, and saw somewhere he wasn't.  
At least he thought so..  
Locks of red hair hanging in front of this person's face, worry etched into every inch of her beautiful features.  
What...  
How...

After a while of staring at her through squinted eyes, he brought himself to speak, his voice raspy and dry.  
"Mal...?"

"Huh...?.."  
She turned around, and he saw her face.  
It was Malon... How was..  
Was he dreaming..?

"Oh my goddesses..."  
Malon's voice was hushed and shaky, wiping his forehead of sweat once more.  
"Link...?"

He smiled up at her once more.  
The environment he was in..., it was Lon Lon Ranch...  
Was this luck? Or what...?  
"... How did I... What is... How-"  
Link was beginning to freak out a bit, confusion running through his mind and nothing else.

Malon placed her finger on his lips, smiling sadly.  
"... Hush..."  
He immediately calmed, half closing his eyelids, blue eyes meeting each other and locking in a gaze, one delusional and the other on the verge of crying.  
What Malon had to do now was going to pain her so much... But she had no choice...  
"... Link... I'm sorry for this..."  
Reaching for the wash cloth, she wiped Link's face again and kissed his forehead.  
"... I am sorry if this hurts you... But... Just try and sleep again..."

Link nodded, trying his best to once again sleep, only half succeeding.

Malon let out a sigh, and began unwrapping the bandages on his chest, revealing his wound, which had barely healed at all.  
She then got a fresh cloth and wet it, placing it on the Hero's forehead, and wringing out the other, she covered the old one in a disinfectant, which was none other then just plain old spirits, and held it to his wound.  
Link's eyes shot open at the sudden stinging pain, then he closed them tight and gripped the bed sheets even tighter, thrashing about and screaming in pain.  
Malon just tried her best to ignore him and held it with more force, with her free hand she ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his cheek.  
"... Again, I am sorry... But this has to be done..."

Hours passed, and she pulled the blanket up to Link's chin, sighing, she got up and walked over to the sink, wetting her face.  
"That was... Just... Ugh..."  
Leaning against the wall, she slid down it and closed her eyes, sleep taking its place.

It was around three in the morning, that I awoke, and I left.  
Of course, it took me a while to, how would you say?  
Get my shit together.  
I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice... I couldn't keep putting Malon in danger..

I quickly found Epona, and began riding towards the direction of castle town, if I gave myself up then everything would be as is, I'd be back in jail, everything would be okay.

I think.

I stopped and found myself looking back at the ranch.

"Malon..."

How can I do this.. I can't just abandon her like this... Especially since... I'm a Dad soon..

Fuck.  
FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK.

God damn it Link, get it together, this is for everyone, for Malon, for your Child, for the fucking horse that's currently carrying you.

This is for Hyrule.  
If in Zelda, our fair Princess's eyes, I am a maniac, then that is how it is.  
I always said I accept fate.  
And I do.

I dismounted Epona and walked back into the town, my coat's hood covering my eyes.  
Guards didn't notice me.. That's good.

Now, as I approach the castle, after evading the guards and everything else, I see her, in the garden, like the first time she met.  
And I take off my hood.

And I drop my weapons.

And she smiles.

- E N D -


End file.
